2 Many Storylines
"2 Many Storylines" is the first episode of Season 2 of Samuel Adventures, it is known for focusing on more characters than 1. Plot Samuel becomes a superhero, Jayden and Antonio get stuck together, Dr. Fox battles Hogi in a quiz and many more! Transcript starts, Samuel is walking on the streets, checking his phone with headphones plugged in Samuel: Wow, that contest we had last night was nice. We even won 1st place, it was good job at all. stops walking Samuel: Well wait. I have been thinking of something. Samuel: Since there is problems, such as PinkFong, Moonlight, Snowers and more. I have been thinking that i should have a superhero side, hum... how it will be? gets an idea Samuel: I know!, i will become a superhero based on one of my favorite animals, it will be called Raccoon Boy! Samuel: Well, since i got the name now, i should get the clothes now! goes away to find a clothes shop at some other place, Unikitty and Dr. Fox are talking Dr. Fox: Even when we got 3rd place, we did well! Unikitty: Yeah, you did well with that guitar. find some posters from a quiz that will be held in Colombia Unikitty: WOW! Dr. Fox look! Dr. Fox: What? Oh... Unikitty: You could win on it! Dr. Fox: Yeah, i agree, even when we got 3rd place, we should try this contest and try to get 1st place! Unikitty: Hope no other smart people like you appear in the contest. Dr. Fox: Same. Unikitty: Let's get ready! Dr. Fox: Yeah! 2 go away running in South Korea... PinkFong's hub PinkFong: So... Hogi, i will be doing a new contest, however i dont know where to do it. Hogi: Okay, let's see. How about Colombia? PinkFong: Nope since my enemy Samuel lives there. Hogi: North Korea? PinkFong: Don't even think about it! Hogi: Myanmar? PinkFong: Nope. Hogi: What about Somaliland? PinkFong: What the hell is Somaliland? Hogi: I did some research and Somaliland is an unrecognized state somewhere in Somalia, it seems to be peaceful region of Somalia. PinkFong: Wow, show me pictures of it! shows pictures of Somaliland PinkFong: WOW :O, this place seems beautiful!, i think this could be a perfect place to hold my contest. Let's get ready now! Hogi: Okay! sees in his laptop and ad for a quiz Hogi: Uh oh... PinkFong, seems that i wont be there. PinkFong: Why? Hogi: Because i will assist a contest! PinkFong: That's so stupid!, why going to a contest? Hogi: Well, try to get to 1st place maybe? PinkFong: Welp, okay do it. I will try to find someone else to help me Hogi: Thanks! :D PinkFong: Let's see... Wait!, i know someone that is from Somalia!, his name is Russell and he is Happish!, i will find him and i will tell him to help me! at some street, Russell is seen walking Russell: What a nice day! phone rings, he grabs it Russell: Hello? PinkFong phone: HEY RUSSELL, I AM SOME SPECIAL DUDE AND YOU MUST MEET ME AT THE AIRPORT TODAY FOR A SPECIAL BUSINESS. Russell: Uh... okay? PinkFong phone: THANKS! ends Russell: Okay, i am going to the airport then for that deal. AT JAYDEN'S HOUSE, he is working on something, Antonio appears Antonio: Hey Jay, what are you doing? Jayden: Working on a thing that requires glue. I bought a special one which is very STICKY. Antonio: Oh nice, can you show me how it works? Jayden: Welp, it is unremovable unless you use special tools. Antonio: Oh yeah?, let me try! grabs the special glue Jayden: ANTONIO NO! applies some glue to his hand and then gives high-five to Jayden, as a result... Jayden: Great!, now we are stuck. Antonio: Sorry ;(, i thought nothing would happen in human body. Jayden: It's okay, anyways let's use a saw to see if we get to unstick this. grabs a saw using his other hand and starts using it, however nothing happens Jayden: Ugh, seriously?! Antonio: Welp, seems we will be stuck for a while. Jayden: Well, there is another way. Let's ask for help outside! Antonio: Sounds good to me. go away at UniKingdom, Dr. Fox and Unikitty are practicing for the quiz Unikitty: Okay, you are good. Dr. Fox: Good!, since i need to face the others in the contest. appears Puppycorn: Hey girls!, whatcha doin? Unikitty: Im helping Dr. Fox for a quiz that is going to happen in Colombia. Puppycorn: Nice!, can i assist? Unikitty: Yeah, you can. Puppycorn: YAY! :D Dr. Fox: So... i think i am ready! Unikitty: Welp, i was thinking we should need more practice so... let's keep going. Dr. Fox: Okay then. keep studying at the Colombia Airport, Russell appears Russell: So.. what does that dude need? appears Russell: PinkFong?!, what do you want? PinkFong: Well, i just need your help for something. Russell: What? PinkFong: It's a surprise :), so you need to put this eyepatch for your other eye. Russell: Why? PinkFong: So... you can remove it when we get to the place of the surprise. Russell: That makes sense! the eyepatch PinkFong: Now let's go! starts guiding Russell and gets him inside of his jet. PinkFong later gets inside, turns the vehicle on and starts flying to Samuel Samuel: Okay, now i have the clothes needed for my superhero outfit. It is gonna be named... RACCOON BOY!, as i said before. Samuel: Let's check if i have everything. Samuel: Gray hat with ears... check. Gray gloves... check. Tail... check. Stripped shirt... check. Coat... CHECK! Samuel: Seems i have everything ready. So let's suit up! sequence starts showing Samuel suiting up, he first starts wearing the pants and shoes, he later puts on the gray gloves, later the stripped shirt and coat, later the hat Samuel: Now... the final step. Put on the mask! grabs the mask and puts it on Samuel: Great! Samuel: I am the new superhero, saving the planet!. With gloves, shirt and coat, hat with ears and a fantastic and cool black mask. This ultra dude will trash out all the bad dudes! Samuel: Now i am ready so let's go! gets out of the window, however he ends up crashing to some trash cans Samuel: OW! later with Unikitty, Dr. Fox and Puppycorn Puppycorn: That contest might be exciting, i cant wait for you to win! Unikitty: Same! appears Steve: Hey! The Three: Hi Steve! Steve: I was just walking by so i decided to talk with you three for a while. Dr. Fox: Okay. Steve: Where are you going to? <-< Unikitty: Well, we are going to a quiz! Steve: Are you going to see a person participating? Puppycorn: Nah, Dr. Fox is gonna participate! can't wait to see her win! Unikitty: WOO! as Raccoon Boy appears, covered with trash Raccoon Boy: Hello dudes! Unikitty: AH! a weird human raccoon! Raccoon Boy: Oh, i see, stupid trash. I will remove it. Boy removes all of the trash Steve: Samuel, is that you? Raccoon Boy: Wait, how did ya knew? :O Steve: The hair and the beanie, makes it look easily recognizable. Raccoon Boy: Well damn. Boy removes his mask Unikitty: Nice outfit Samuel, you look cute and cuddly with that! Samuel: Well, my outfit actually is not meant to be cute and cuddly. It is meant to be Big and Awesome. Unikitty: I see, by the way. We need to go assist the contest inmediatly! Steve: Yeah, see ya later Sam! Samuel: Well, if you need me. Call me! his mask back and goes away Dr. Fox: Let's go now! 4 go away with Hogi, he is seen on the Colombia airport, moments after PinkFong took Russell away Hogi: Okay, i will take a taxi and go to the quiz, the place seems to be in RandomStuff event center as it says. calls a taxi, later when the taxi arrives, Hogi gets in and the taxi goes driving to the RandomStuff event center gets down of the taxi Hogi: Finally!, here i am. I will talk with one of the employees. finds a employee Hogi: Hello, in this place a quiz is being hold on? Employee: Yeah, are you gonna participate? Hogi: Yes!, my name is Hogi the Hedgehog! Employee: Well, you can participate right now, we need 2 people. So we need to wait for the 2nd one. Hogi: Thanks! gets inside of the building with Jayden and Antonio Jayden: We found this blowtorch, it may make the glue in hands melt! Antonio: Yeah try it! uses the blowtorch, however nothing happens Antonio: COME ON! Jayden: Well, seems we need to keep searching for help. Antonio: How about if we use acid? Jayden: No way! it may mess up the skin. Antonio: Okay -_- people pass by Man 1: Did you hear the news?, PinkFong is gonna host a concert in Hargeisa! Man 2: Well, hosting in a unrecognizable place might be awesome!. 2 disappear Jayden: Hargeisa?, well that is on Somalia. Antonio: Samuel says it's on Somaliland. Jayden: Must be the same. You know what?, maybe in Somaliland we can find something to unstick the hands. Antonio: Well, we need to find a way to get there. Jayden: I have a plan!, let's go to the airport. 2 go away in PinkFong's jet PinkFong: We are almost there! Russell: Okay, seems like we are in the skies, right? PinkFong: Well, yeah. We are going to a special place! Russell: Okay? minutes later, PinkFong's jet arrives in Hargeisa, at some beach get down of the jet PinkFong: Remove the eyepatch! removes the eyepatch and he notices that he is on Somaliland Russell: OH HELL NO! PinkFong: What? Russell: I hate SOMALILAND!, i fought in a war on it, i was supporting the Somali National Movement at that time! PinkFong: Come on, that was in the past, as of 2019, Somaliland is peaceful. Russell: Why do you brought me there? PinkFong: Please help me on setting up the contest since Hogi is assisting a important event. Russell: Ugh no! PinkFong: DO IT! Russell: FINE... start setting up the contest with Samuel as Raccoon Boy Raccoon Boy: Well, seems like i dont have powers, so how i will fight crime and stop the evil? light appears in a bush Raccoon Boy: Eh?, what is that? Boy sees the bushes and finds a ring with the silhouette of a Raccoon on it Raccoon Boy: A ring?, well it may fit with my outfit. Boy removes his left glove, later puts the ring, later puts his glove back Raccoon Boy: Nice!, RACCOON POWER READY! Ring Voice: STARTING SUPERPOWERS. SETTING OUTFIT AS DEFAULT Raccoon Boy: What the?, seems like when i say Raccoon Power Ready. This ring turns on, also wait a minute... Raccoon Boy: RACCOON POWER, OFF! Boy turns back into Samuel Samuel: Wow! Samuel: RACCOON POWER, READY! turns into Raccoon Boy once again Raccoon Boy: Awesome!, let's see if this ring does something else. Boy taps his ring and it shows a list of moves Raccoon Boy: WOW! So many moves, also wait. Here says something. Raccoon Boy reading: "RUN TO A HIGH SPEED, LATER JUMP AND YOU WILL START FLYING" Raccoon Boy: Wow, its like Super Mario Bros 3! Raccoon Boy: Let me try! Boy runs to a high speed, jumps and later starts flying like in Super Mario Bros 3 Raccoon Boy: WOO HOO! Boy lands on a tower Raccoon Boy: I have many powers, i will see what to do now! Boy goes away inside the Event Center, 15 minutes later after Unikitty, Dr. Fox, Puppycorn and Steve arrived. Steve, Puppycorn, Unikitty and other people are on their seats Unikitty: Hope she does well! Puppycorn: Same! appears Host: Hello people, today is the big Colombian quiz, so we will be answering many questions. Meet our participants, Dr. Fox! Fox appears Dr. Fox: Hi! :D Host: And Hogi! Steve: Wait what?! appears Hogi: Yo dudes! Unikitty: You know him?! Steve: He is also smart, he knows many stuff and loves reading! Puppycorn: Uh oh, we are now screwed. Host: Let's start with some random questions, in... 3.... 2.... 1.... GO! quiz starts, people claps Host: First question... what was Samuel's first parody? Steve: How the hell do they know Samuel?!, that is non-sense! Unikitty: We are on TV, you know that. Steve: Well yeah! Host: A. Wreck-It Grizzly, B. The Characters in Genocide City, C. Big City Wattersons and D. Samuel Rangers. Fox raises her hand Dr. Fox: I KNOW! Host: What is the answer? Dr. Fox: D!, Samuel Rangers! Host: CORRECT!, 1 point for Dr. Fox! Puppycorn: Really lucky!, hope she does well next time. Host: Question 2... When Happy Tree Friends was released? Steve: It is really easy!! Unikitty: Shhh! Host: A. 2005, B. 2000, C. 1999 and D. 2019. raises his hand Host: What is the answer Hogi? Hogi: Too easy, 1999! Host: CORRECT! Hogi: Oh yeah! Unikitty: Oh no... seems Dr. Fox is gonna lose. in Hargeisa... PinkFong and Russell finished setting everything up Russell: Great, now that im done. Can i go away? PinkFong: Nope since you need to help me on audio effects and such on. Russell: Damn! PinkFong: Oh, also you need to put all those posters in all SOMALIA. gives Russell some promotional posters of his show on Somaliland Russell: Well how you North Korean fox?! PinkFong: IM NOT NORTH KOREAN!!, also i forgot to brought my motorcycle so... you have to wait, sorry ;) Russell: Ugh... [PinkFong gets on his jet and flies away Russell: Really?! minutes later :D, PinkFong's jet arrives again PinkFong: I am back! Russell: How the hell did you come fast?, a flight from Colombia to Somaliland takes so long! PinkFong: My jet has awesome speed, now take the motorcycle gives Russell his motorcycle Russell: Really?!, pink colour? PinkFong: Any problem? Russell: Well, none! gets on the motorcycle, PinkFong gives him the posters Russell: Let's go starts the motorcycle and goes away with Jayden and Antonio Jayden: Finally, the airport! Antonio: We don't have money for 2 tickets! Jayden: I have a plan! and Antonio use 2 trash cans in order to jump the fence in the airport, it leads to the flight track Jayden: We need to find a plane that leads to Somaliland! sees a plane that says AIR SOMALIA Antonio: Somalia!, it leads to Mogadishu, so we must find a way to get to Hargeisa! Jayden: Okay, since the gate is closed, let's grab one of the wings! run to the plane and jump to the wings, the plane starts flying and Antonio get in the top of the plane Jayden: Good work! Antonio: Finally!, let's see if we can find help to unstick our hands! plane goes away to Raccoon Boy Raccoon Boy: It is really nice to flight on the cities. Let's see if i can find something! Boy lands on the rooftop of RandomStuff event center Raccoon Boy: Wow, let's see if inside there is something. Boy gets inside using the roof door inside Raccoon Boy: Wait, i cant go like that! Raccoon Boy: RACCOON POWER, OFF! Boy turns back to Samuel Samuel: Great, seems like i am in some backstage. gets on stage Host: Now... Question 10!, Flaky is... Host: A. Male, B. Female, C. Who freaking knows and D. Idk what to put there. Dr. Fox: I dont know! Hogi: Me neither! Host: Well, you have 50 seconds or else you both will be disqualified. whispers to Dr. Fox behind the curtains Samuel whispering: Female! Dr. Fox voice: Okay! Fox raises her hand Dr. Fox: I KNOW NOW! Host: Nice, what is the answer? Dr. Fox: FEMALE! Host: CORRECT! Dr. Fox: YAY! Hogi: Screw you. to SOMALILAND, Russell and PinkFong are returning, it is 5:00 PM PinkFong: Okay we are back! Russell: Finally, that took like damn 4 hours. PinkFong: We are not done yet. Since the contest will start in 2 hours and you will help me on effects. Russell: I hate this. PinkFong: Shut up! on the skies Jayden: Ready to jump? Antonio: What if we die! Jayden: Well, there might be some pool down there, ARGH i dont know, if we die, we will live happily in heaven. Antonio: PLEASE NO! Jayden: 3... Antonio: JAYDEN STOP! Jayden: 2... Antonio: STOP IT!!! Jayden: 1... Antonio: NO! Jayden: NOW! jump, Antonio is screaming both fall to a pillow truck Antonio: Wow, i thought this was gonna be so deadly. Jayden: Well, look at this sign! to a sign saying WELCOME TO HARGEISA Antonio: We are here now!, let's seek for help! Jayden: Okay! jump off the truck and they run away with PinkFong and Russell PinkFong: That's it!, im bringing Hogi. He will help you on it. Russell: Cmon... -_- gets on his jet and flies away to Colombia 6:30 PM Puppycorn: Its been like damn 2 hours and they still dont win! Host: Now, Question Number 54, Who is gonna lose this quiz? Host: A. Dr. Fox, B. Hogi, C. None, D. You Two. Dr. Fox: The hell with that question?! Hogi: I will go for B! Dr. Fox: And i go for A! appears from the roof PinkFong: Hogi, there is no time. We need to go now! Hogi: NO!, I AM ABOUT TO WIN! PinkFong: Shut up and let's go! Hogi: NO!!!! drags Hogi away Host: Well, the correct answer is B!, Dr. Fox won! Dr. Fox: WOO! Steve, Puppycorn and Unikitty. YEAH! outside Steve: That was awesome!, but how did PinkFong got there and what is planning on Hargeisa? Puppycorn: I dont know. as Raccoon Boy appears again Raccoon Boy: Dudes, i saw the PinkFong thing. Unikitty: Where have you been? Raccoon Boy: Somewhere, but PinkFong must be doing an evil plan on Somaliland. Steve: How are we gonna get there Sam? Raccoon Boy: I recently figured out a power in my ring called: R-TP. Which stands for Raccoon-Teleport, so it may zap us to there! Raccoon Boy: Everyone, hold me! grabs Raccoon Boy Raccoon Boy: Ring, let's go to Hargeisa! are zapped on Somaliland, 7:00 PM, backstage Hogi: I lost the damn quiz because of this! Russell: Well, shut up, you deserve it since you are PF's best friend. Hogi: Shut up stupid otter. appears on stage, in front of some Somalilander people PinkFong: Hey dudes!, today is the first time i go to this unrecognized place called Somaliland, so i will be singing many songs! one claps or does something PinkFong: Russell!, Audio! Russell: FINE... plays Baby Shark PinkFong: BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO PinkFong: BABY SHARK DOO DOO DOO PinkFong: BABY SHARK DOO DOO- Boy and others appear Raccoon Boy: STOP RIGHT THERE! PinkFong: Who are you? Raccoon Boy: IM RACCOON BOY, THE BEST ANIMAL SUPERHERO EVER! PinkFong: Best? XD, more like Cutest and Cuddliest Animal Superhero ever. Raccoon Boy: Shut up, im not cute and cuddly. PinkFong: Your outfit is cute and cuddly! Raccoon Boy: Oh yeah well take that! Boy shoots a laser to PinkFong and gets launched far away PinkFong: AH!!! Boy grabs a guitar Raccoon Boy: I WILL SING BETTER SONGS! Boy starts singing metal music along with his friends and Russell the songs, everyone claps and cheers to Raccoon Boy at backstage Dr. Fox: That was awesome like we did on the Flipmix contest! Raccoon Boy: Yeah! and Antonio suddenly appear Jayden: Hey you!, help us! Raccoon Boy: Okay then, RACCOON CUTTER! Boy uses his hand as a cutter and unsticks Jayden and Antonio Jayden: Wow, you did it! Raccoon Boy: Yes. I did Steve: He is Samuel actually Raccoon Boy: Steve... Jayden: Nice outfit Sam, you look cute and cuddly. Raccoon Boy: COME ON! Boy turns back into Samuel Samuel: Well at least it was awesome to stop PinkFong at all Russell: Yeah, finally this loser stopped bothering me Hogi: Well, i lost my quiz thanks to him. Samuel: Oh wait, i almost forgot! turns back to Raccoon Boy and shoots Hogi with a laser Hogi: OW! Raccoon Boy: Well let's go back to Colombia, ok? Russell: Yeah, ok holds Raccoon Boy Raccoon Boy: Ring, let's go to Bogotá! is zapped back to Bogotá END Trivia *This is the first appearance of Samuel's superhero side, Raccoon Boy. *In UK, this episode is named "All in One", and in Macedonia. This episode is called "Great Hero" Category:Samuel Adventures Category:Season 2